1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, a tactile visual indicator and methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for controlling a tactile visual indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Often a need arises for an electrical device to provide to a user an indication of a status. For example, if a user presses a ‘Caps Lock’ key on a keyboard, the keyboard will use a light emitting diode (LED) to signal that the ‘Caps Lock’ key is activated. However, for a user with a visual impairment, the light provided by the LED is not an effective indication.